


Larmes secrètes

by Annie11117



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Lost love-Forbidden Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie11117/pseuds/Annie11117
Summary: Un petit OS Elizabeth/Ross du point de vue d'Elizabeth sur ce qui s'est passé pendant les deux ans d'absence du capitaine Poldark. Se situe juste après le retour de Ross dans le premier épisode.Centrée sur le couple Elizabeth-Ross avec mention de Francis.Short story in French about what happens when Elizabeth learns that Ross Poldark is presumed dead and the beginning of her relationship with Francis.Elizabeth POW with mention of Francis and Ross Poldark.
Relationships: Elizabeth Chynoweth/Ross Poldark
Kudos: 5





	Larmes secrètes

Larmes sécrètes 

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas, j’écris juste pour le plaisir. Un petit OS se situant juste après le tout premier épisode de la première saison. Un OS Elizabeth/ Ross du point de vue d’Elizabeth sur ce qu’elle a ressenti lors du retour de Ross et sur ce qui s’est passé pendant les deux dernières années notamment la supposée mort du capitaine Poldark car je trouve le premier épisode un peu vague sur ce sujet et j’ai eu envie d’explorer un peu ce sujet. Par ailleurs, à mon humble avis, la mère d’Elizabeth a du pousser sa fille à un mariage avec Francis, comme c’était souvent le cas à cette époque. Je reprends donc cette idée dans ma fic car je n’aime pas ce personnage de la mère d’Elizabeth trop arriviste à mon goût.

******

Après cet épuisant dîner à Trenwith, où Elizabeth avait réussi par miracle à garder bonne contenance et à masquer ses émotions, elle avait enfin pu se retirer dans sa chambre, après s’être toutefois assurée que son envahissante mère ne viendrait plus la déranger cette nuit.

Elle avait également prévenue la femme de chambre qu’elle n’avait plus besoin de ses services de fait elle pouvait maintenant disposer de sa chambre à son entière convenance.

Ce qui signifiait qu’elle allait enfin pouvoir se livrer à son rituel habituel lorsqu’elle se sentait envahie par un trop plein d’émotions. Un rituel qu’elle prenait bien soin de garder secret afin de ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons de sa mère et des domestiques. Sans plus tarder, elle se glissa dans son lit, son refuge, seul endroit de cette maison où elle pouvait donner libre cours à son chagrin. Les larmes qu’elle avait contenue toute la soirée se mirent aussitôt à couler pendant que ses nerfs rudement éprouvés par la réapparition de Ross se détendaient au fur et à mesure qu’elle épanchait silencieusement son chagrin dans son oreiller.

Silencieusement, car ces larmes versées étaient et devaient restées secrètes. Si elle s’autorisait à tremper son oreiller de larmes le soir, Elizabeth s’appliquait le jour à masquer ses émotions les plus intimes respectant ainsi les règles de l’éducation qu’elle avait reçue. Mais le soir c’était une bien autre histoire qui s’écrivait dans sa petite chambre. Une histoire remplie de chagrin, de tristesse et de toutes les larmes qu’elle avait versée sur la perte douloureuse de son premier amour. Un premier amour supposé mort et enterré depuis deux ans et qui venait mystérieusement de réapparaître bel et bien vivant après une si longue absence. Inutile de le préciser, si le choc avait déjà été rude pour les Poldark de Trenwith, ce n’était rien par rapport à celui qu’avait ressenti Elizabeth en voyant resurgir ce revenant.

Sans compter l’étrangeté du comportement de Ross qui venant retrouver sa famille avait découvert en même temps sa trahison et avait aussitôt pris la fuite, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de s’expliquer. Un deuxième choc émotionnel encore plus perturbant que le premier pour Elizabeth qui après ce départ impromptu avait eu toute les peines du monde à s’intéresser au contenu de son assiette ou à son fiancé. A cette seule pensée de son fiancé, ses larmes redoublèrent avec une violente intensité.

Décidément, la vie était vraiment trop injuste. Au moment où elle pensait avoir enfin retrouvé le bonheur et repris goût à la vie le destin frappait à nouveau à sa porte en faisant revenir dans sa vie ce spectre du passé. Car, petit à petit, au fur et mesure que le temps passait, que son chagrin s’adoucissait et que ses souvenirs s’estompaient, elle avait appris à considérer le souvenir de Ross Poldark comme celui d’une ombre, d’un amour perdu et d’un fantôme appartenant désormais au passé. Un passé auquel Elizabeth songeait de moins en moins surtout depuis ses récentes fiançailles et qui venait brusquement de se rappeler à elle.

Avec une fulgurante clarté, un flot de souvenirs rejaillit du fonds de sa mémoire. Elle se retrouva ainsi au début des temps heureux, ce temps où elle pouvait pendant quelques minutes se soustraire à la surveillance de sa mère pour se promener près des falaises et y retrouver Ross en cachette. Ils étaient attirés l’un par l’autre c’était plus qu’évident. Ils n’avaient cependant jamais rien fait d’autre que de se parler et se promener ensemble sans dépasser aucunes règles de bienséance. Aucune promesse de mariage, aucun engagement sérieux n’avait jamais été évoqué. La seule chose que s’était permise Elizabeth c’était de lui donner sa bague en souvenir lorsque Ross lui avait appris son départ à la guerre. Elle pensait alors naïvement qu’ils auraient le temps de se fiancer au retour de son prétendant d’ici quelques mois et une fois obtenue l’autorisation maternelle bien sûr. Quelques fines allusions de sa mère sur la famille Poldark entretenait les espoirs d’Elizabeth sur les possibilités d’une éventuelle union entre Ross et elle. Pour sa part, elle était bien décidée à attendre sagement le retour de son bien-aimé persuadée que son absence ne durerait guère.

Sur ce point elle s’était lourdement trompée. Si les premiers mois elle n’avait guère prêté attention au temps qui passait, occupée qu’elle était à parfaire son éducation de lady, elle avait quand même fini par s’étonner de cette absence qui s’éternisait. Elle avait alors réalisée que déjà presque une année entière s’était écoulée et qu’elle n’avait encore eu aucunes nouvelles de celui qu’elle considérait comme son prétendant attitré. Pour calmer son inquiétude elle avait saisi la première occasion lorsque sa mère et elle avaient été invités à Trenwith pour un quelconque événement mondain pour tenter d’obtenir quelques informations auprès d’une source sûre. Hélas, les nouvelles que lui apporta Verity, ne firent qu’accroître son désarroi. En effet, la famille Poldark venait d’être informé quelques semaines plus tôt à peine que Ross était porté disparu et présumé mort sur le champ de bataille. Toutefois l’absence de corps rendait pour l’instant tout enterrement et cérémonie religieuse impossible. Ne restait plus qu’à attendre la fin des combats pour espérer un éventuel retour et encore rien n’était garanti. A ces mots, Elizabeth sentit son monde, ses espoirs et ses rêves s’écrouler. Au prix d’un violent effort sur elle-même elle parvient à masquer sa souffrance intérieure et trouva la force d’adresser à Verity quelques mots de consolation.

Sa mère avait également appris cette bien triste nouvelle mais elle n’offrit aucune consolation, aucun réconfort à sa fille. Pire, elle lui dit dans la calèche qui les ramenaient chez elles qu’elle venait de lui trouver un prétendant fort acceptable car il était temps de penser sérieusement mariage. Une nouvelle meurtrissure pour Elizabeth encore mal remise du choc encaissé quelques heures plus tôt. Un nouveau bouleversement émotionnel lorsque sa mère sans tenir compte du mutisme de sa fille lui annonça d’un ton tranquille qu’elle épouserait bientôt Francis Poldark, un excellent parti et une union qui s’annonçait profitable pour les deux familles. Elle avait eu une discussion avec le père de Francis et les détails étaient déjà arrangés. Francis commencerait à lui faire la cour sous peu et si tout allait bien les fiançailles pourrait être envisagée d’ici une année. A ce moment précis, Elizabeth comprit que les plans de sa mère était établi depuis fort longtemps et que Ross n’avait jamais fait parti de ce plan car bien qu’étant un Poldark il était issu d’une branche inférieure socialement à celle des Poldark de Trenwith. Un détail qui n’avait pas échappé à sa vigilante mère soucieuse de bien établir son unique enfant.

Toutefois, Elizabeth n’opposa aucune résistance à cette surprenante nouvelle, résignée d’avance à son sort. Peu lui importait désormais qui elle épousait puisque Ross était mort. Elle le savait, elle le sentait au fond d’elle-même, jamais il ne lui reviendrait. Par ailleurs, elle se savait fort incapable de s’opposer à sa mère et encore moins de lui désobéir. Accablée par cette avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles et épuisée nerveusement par les chocs successifs de cette soirée, Elizabeth ne souhaitait maintenant plus qu’une seule chose. Être seule pour retrouver son seul refuge à savoir son lit. Être seule pour pouvoir pleurer en toute tranquillité la perte de son premier amour. C’est ainsi que débuta ce qui devint très vite son rituel. Si elle parvenait à donner le change en journée et à masquer sa mélancolie aux yeux de sa mère et de Francis, le soir c’était une bien autre histoire qui s’écrivait dans sa chambre. Une histoire simple et douloureuse. Celle d’une blessure intime et d’une souffrance intérieure qui pesait lourdement sur son cœur et qu’elle épanchait silencieusement soir après soir sur son oreiller.

Aussi, depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait appris la disparition de son bien-aimé, Elizabeth s’était imposé une nouvelle règle de conduite : sourire le jour, pleurer la nuit. Pleurer la nuit et garder ses larmes secrètes car la perte de son premier amour, c’était un deuil personnel qu’Elizabeth ne s’autorisait pas à exprimer en public ni auprès de sa mère et encore moins auprès de Francis.

Francis qui comme convenu avait commencé à lui faire une cour des plus discrètes. Au tout début, cela n’avait guère été facile pour aucun des deux de se retrouver dans cette nouvelle position de fiancé car le fantôme de Ross planait entre eux. Elizabeth savait l’attachement que portait Francis à ce dernier avant son départ et de son côté Francis devait bien soupçonner qu’elle avait eu des sentiments plus qu’amicaux pour son cousin.

Mais, avec une grande galanterie, son nouveau prétendant n’avait jamais fait aucune allusion ni même mentionné à voix haute, ce nom, qui pour chacun d’eux, appartenait désormais à un passé bel et bien révolu. Sans se l’avouer, ils en étaient venu à la même conclusion, la guerre d’Indépendance ayant pris fin plusieurs mois auparavant et aucunes nouvelles d’Amérique n’étant parvenu depuis, une seule conclusion s’imposait.

Une conclusion qui avait bien failli altérer tout au début leur relation car Elizabeth encore en proie à son chagrin et à son deuil personnel s’était d’abord montrée distante et mélancolique lors de leurs premières sorties officielles. Heureusement, Francis s’était montré compréhensif et avait sagement attendu que le temps fasse son œuvre tout en poursuivant discrètement sa cour, ayant parfaitement compris que la patience était sa meilleure arme. Il ne s’était pas trompé, les rencontres suivantes s’étaient montrés nettement plus satisfaisantes au point d’en arriver à un véritable rapprochement. Pour Francis, c’était le signe que le temps avait fait son œuvre et que le souvenir de son cousin s’estompait et tombait dans l’oubli dans le cœur de celle qu’il aimait et désirait par dessus tout.

En effet, à sa grande surprise, Elizabeth au fur et à mesure que Francis progressait dans sa cour, se mit à apprécier toutes ses attentions dont elle était l’objet. Elle se sentait littéralement revivre et après des mois de tristesse, elle commença lentement à reprendre goût à la vie. C’était tellement plus agréable de se sentir jeune, belle et courtisée que de passer ses soirées à pleurer au fond de son lit. De surcroît, à force d’entendre sa mère lui faire l’éloge de son prétendant, Elizabeth se mit à reconsidérer son opinion sur ce dernier. Petit à petit l’idée de devenir Mme Francis Poldark fit son chemin dans son esprit. Elle parvenait même à envisager son futur en tant que maîtresse de Trenwith sans que le souvenir de Ross ne vienne perturber ce nouveau rêve d’avenir. Un avenir auquel Elizabeth se surprit elle-même à songer de plus en plus et de laisser le passé se recouvrir lentement mais sûrement d’un manteau d’oubli et de poussière.

Aussi fut elle en mesure de donner une réponse affirmative et sincère lorsque Francis lui posa la fameuse question il y avait tout juste de cela quelques semaines. Elle avait bel et bien fini de verser des larmes secrètes sur ce qui n’était plus qu’un souvenir, une ombre, un spectre. Elizabeth voulait maintenant se sentir à nouveau vivante et désirée, elle réclamait maintenant sa part de bonheur, bonheur qu’elle espérait trouver avec ces fiançailles tant attendu par les deux familles. C’était justement ce qu’on le fêtait ce soir à Trenwith, cette heureuse nouvelle, ce nouveau départ qui scellait son destin avec celui de Francis. C’était précisément dans ce moment de pur bonheur, ce bonheur auquel Elizabeth aspirant tant, que celui pour qui elle avait versée tant de larmes sécrètes venait de réapparaître bel et bien vivant.

Vivant et plus inaccessible que jamais car il revenait trop tard, bien trop tard. Elle était désormais fiancée et elle ne pouvait plus rompre son engagement avec Francis. Décidément, le destin s’acharnait contre elle, quelle cruelle ironie du sort que Ross réapparaisse dans sa vie juste au moment où elle pensait l’avoir enfin effacé de sa mémoire. Elle avait même réussi ces derniers mois à ne plus se livrer à son petit rituel secret mais ce soir après toutes ces rudes émotions elle n’avait eu plus qu’une seule hâte. Retrouver son lit pour y épancher silencieusement ses larmes. Des larmes versées pour un amour retrouvé et plus inaccessible que jamais. A cette pensée, les larmes se remirent à couler sans retenue et lorsque le choc initial s’estompa enfin, Elizabeth se fit une nouvelle promesse qu’elle comptait bien tenir à l’avenir. Si elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre le destin qui semblait s’acharner à lui voler son bonheur, elle y ferait face tête haute. Elle était une lady et elle avait un rang à tenir. Elle continuerait donc à suivre sa règle de conduite personnelle : sourire le jour, pleurer la nuit.

Ce que précisément elle était en train de faire. La seule différence c’était que ces larmes secrètes ne l’étaient plus pour un amour perdu mais pour un amour désormais interdit.

Fin.

Une petite review (French or English) please ??


End file.
